


Under the Mistletoe

by djarinscyare



Series: Mags' Multifandom Holiday Drabbles [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Keldabe Kiss, Life Day (Star Wars), Mistletoe, Short & Sweet, Soft Din Djarin, Soooo much fluff, like me lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: While you wait to meet up with an informant, Din tells you a about his favorite Life Day tradition(gender neutral reader!)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Mags' Multifandom Holiday Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069940
Kudos: 28





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyPhantomSalad (AlexanderOfAlexandria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderOfAlexandria/gifts).



> for jim!! merry christmas (bitchin' yule? when is yule??? what even is a yule?????? anyways-) even tho you don’t celebrate, i hope this fic lives up to expectations!
> 
> unedited, so expect typos :/

  
  
  


There were Life day decorations all over the small Cantina you and Din were in. You were here to get information on Moff Gideon's whereabouts from a rich informant. The cantina was upper class and had a nice atmosphere, full of fancy people in fancy clothes. You felt a little underdressed in your navy blue pants and light button up, but the atmosphere of the place was warm and homey. 

You and Din had been waiting for a couple of hours now, and your informant still hadn't showed. You were beginning to think he had ditched you. 

Din reached across the small table to touch your hand as you craned your neck towards the door for the millionth time. "Relax,  _ cyar'ika," _ he told you. "We'll wait another minute or two, then we'll go alright?"

You nodded, taking a sip of the top shelf whiskey Din had ordered for you.  _ "Consider it an early Life Day gift,"  _ he had told you when you protested at the price. It burned all the say down your throat, but you liked it. Good whiskey was intoxicating and you never got enough of it.

Din squeezed your hand and you looked over at him. "What's your favorite Life Day tradition?" you asked, your voice low under the dull hum of the cantina. With a soft touch you flipped his hand over, tracing your fingers over the sliver of bare skin on his wrist.

Din shrugged, "I'm not sure I have one, I've haven't really celebrated since I was a kid… I guess, mistletoe? When I was little, my parents would hang it up and I remember how they'd smile and kiss under it. And then my mom would pick me up and they'd both kiss me on the cheek. It was… nice."

"Mistletoe," you mused. "We'll have to hang some up in the  _ Crest _ then." You smiled at him, and although you couldn't see it, you knew he was smiling back.

After one final look around the cantina, he sighed in defeat. "Come on, let's go home."

You stood, tossing some credits onto the table and smiling when Din took your hand. He led you through the maze of booths and tables, nodding at the bartender as you passed. You were almost out when you saw it. 

Mistletoe, hanging over the archway leading out the back door. You pulled on Din's hand, tugging him towards the back entrance. "Look," you murmur, pointing up at the sprig of Mistletoe over the door. You squeezed his hand a little tighter, smiling warmly. "I know I can't kiss you for real, but-" you bring his hand up to your lips, "I can do this." You pressed your lips to his gloved hands and heard him sigh.

_ "Cyare-" _ he murmured softly. His thumb ran over your knuckles, the worn leather warm against your skin. "I can't kiss you, but there is… something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's called a Keldabe Kiss. Like this," he leaned in to press his helmet against your forehead. "It's like a gentle headbutt. It's something Mandalorians do to show affection without removing the helmet."

Your eyes fluttered closed and you let out a soft hum. "I like this," you told him. "It's nice."

"Sorry I can't kiss you for real." His voice was soft, barely audible, "as soon as we get home, I promise."

You pulled away with a mischievous glint in your eye, reaching up to steal the mistletoe off the door frame. "I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Din Djarin owns me lmao  
> a comment would make my day!! come visit me on [tumblr](https://galaxysgal.tumblr.com/) for more writing and shenanigans :))


End file.
